Special Air Service SAS
by bsms123
Summary: Alex Rider an ordinary 14y old girl...well not any more, Alex has just been bought into the world of spy's and assassins. She has been sent to a SAS camp by MI6. There she meets K-unit and the start to all her problems.  Warning language rating may go up.
1. Double O nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

Special Air Service- SAS

Chapter 1- Double O Nothing

**Alex Rider/Cubs POV**

The sergeant led me out of his office and over to one of the few huts there were at Breacon beacons, one of MI6's training camps for agents and SAS. From what he told me the unit I would be staying with was called K-unit with leader Wolf, Fox; the 'smart guy', Snake; the doctor dude and Eagle the complete utter dickhead... and this only coming from me!

Anyway I'm Alexandra Rider but everyone call's me "Alex", and I'm fourteen years old... a female dressed as a male and also England's youngest spy. But you can call me Cub!

The door of the hut was thrown open by a man in his mid twenties who ran straight into me knocking me over slightly and by doing so he tripped over my feet and face planted into the dirt, which caused the men from inside to burst out laughing.

"Eagle! Get up you bloody idiot!" the sergeant yelled at the guy lying on the ground. Following the order the man, Eagle, stood up went inside. "Alright k-unit this here is Cub and he will be here for a while training with you all. You will treat him as you treat each other. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!" they all blurted out in response. I took a deep breath for what I had to tell them next may give them a heart attack...yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Um... Serge... Uh... I... Um... I'm actually a female..." All heads snapped in my direction and worst of all I had the biggest blush one could think of on my face and neck.

"Huh?" Yep, I think I broke them.

"Yeah um... to get in here I had to dress up as a male, also 'they' wanted to know how well I could fool people... and well..." I pulled my wig off letting my long hair fall over my shoulders and down my back and took a small towel out from underneath my shirt, dropping them on the floor carelessly and crossing my arms, refusing to look anywhere but at them.

After a brief silence there was the sudden clutter of many voices speaking at once, mostly made up of the words wow, shit, hell, some random mumbling from the serge and I believe Wolf's reaction was 'fuck she's hot!' I exhaled in relief. At least they didn't throw me out... Yay!

**Wolf POV**

Cub's been sitting on her bed ever since the sergeant left. She made herself look manly by putting her wig back on. Fox, Snake and Eagle went back to doing what they were doing before the serge had come. And I well I was sitting on my bed looking at her.

"Can I help you, cause if not stop gawking at me." she hissed.

"Huh?" Ok can I get any more stupid answers here?

"Wolf, you're staring holes into my my back." Cub said turning around to look at me.

"Uh sorry?"

"Yeah bullshit! Right now in your head you're probably thinking of some stupid names to call me because I'm a teenager in an SAS camp training with you! And on top of that don't forget that I'm a female!" Wow, ah, crap. She is really pissed off at me right now.

"Haha Wolf's scared." Yeah thanks Eagle you stupid idiot.

"No I'm not! I am completely fine I'm fine ok?"

"How about 'Double O nothing'?" Snake said in a thoughtful voice. "Well Cub was obviously sent here by MI-what's-a-ma-call-it!" All heads snapped to Cubs direction.

"Is this true?" Fox spoke up for the first time.

"Classified!" Cub said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have just adopted this story from **_**QK the no.1 sleeping NINJA **_**I have chosen to keep the two chapters that she first wrote, but if you have read the original I have made some changes. This was to make it work in my style of writing. Oh and a special thanks to my best friend and beta soggypotatoes. I also hope to be able to update this a least once a month.  
><strong>


	2. Soooo whats next

**In this story Alex Rider already knows Yassen Gregorovich and they are close friends. But they haven't seen each other in a while (since Alex was 12[2 years ago]) so yeah.**

**WARNING- bad language, awesome action, crap chapter!, death of character... no idea of name...**

**Chapter 2- Soooo what's next.**

When Alex first arrived at Brecon Beacons all five units were not one bit happy to see her. However, once she kicked all their butts during combat training they started to some what like her. Also, the fact that K-unit and the sergeant were the only ones that knew of Alex's true gender didn't really help either. But she would live. It wasn't like she had to shower with them... ok yeah she would have to but that was why she always made sure to shower at night.

"Cub!" Alex's head rung from Wolf yelling into her ear.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You just walked into the side of our cabin!"he explained.

"Oh... um, that's embarrassing..." she muttered with a blush on her face. "You sure you didn't do that?"

"Huh? J-just get inside!"he huffed

"I'm going, I'm going, jeez talk about bossy!"

"Eagle, sometimes she's as bad as you. Looks like you've got some competition at being annoying." Snake said shaking his head.

Eagle ran inside looking scared at losing his place to a teenage girl while Fox, Wolf and Snake stood there shaking their heads at Eagle and Cub. After a moment it was to quiet, something was not right. At this point in time there would have been some kind of sound, any type of sound. They went in to see what was happening with Cub and Eagle.

"Hey Eagle...Cub, are you..." Fox started to say but he never got the chance to finish the sentence because standing there was a man with a gun in each hand, one pointed at Cub and the other pointed at Eagle. The man looked American, in his mid twenties with black hair and green eyes. Wolf raised his gun at the guy but it was shot out of his hands.

"What the fuck!" he yelled. Someone laughed in the background.

"Like I'm going to let someone else kill or injure _my_ target, especially when said target is trying to kill my favourite person in the world." A voice sounded from the shadows. At that an arm was raised with a gun in hand. A bullet exploded from the barrel which whizzed past Alex and was almost instantly lodged into the stranger's skull. The man's two guns were dropped as his knees buckled and he fell forward, hitting the ground.

"It's a wonderful site to see isn't it?" Alex asked K-unit sounding quite teary as she stared at the body on the floor.

"Alex, don't look at it if it's going to make you cry." The killer's plain voice came as he finally showed himself out of the room's shadows and wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. He kissed the top of her head and whispered something Russian into her ear, holding her body close to his.

"Who are you?" Fox asked looking at the man.

"Why Fox, my name is Yassen Gregorovich!"

"Why is that name so familiar?" Fox muttered to himself.

"He's a wanted assassin that's why." Snake said out loud to Fox's self asked question. Everyone but Alex and Yassen looked at him.

"Yes, he is a wanted assassin but please, I'm begging you, don't report him being here and don't hand him in, pl..ple...please." Alex started to cry in fear that they may take Yassen away from her. Receiving slightly less that sure nods from all of k-unit she turned and smiled at Yassen, while wiping the few tears away.

"I think if you guys keep standing like that, we're going to start thinking of you guys as a couple!" Eagle grinned, noticing their stance.

"Ewwww!" Alex laughed.

"That is kind of gross seeing Alex is like a little sister to me..."

"Yeah it is Eagle... Maybe you should just shut up."

"Yeah maybe I should... wait, hey! That's not funny!"

"I thought it was funny." Yassen's cold voice came from where he now stood next to Alex.

"You know what Yassen you're exactly the same as you were two years ago. The way you stand, walk, talk and even glare."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No." She smiled, shaking her head.

**Wolf's POV**

After an hour of listening to Cub and Yassen catch up on what they'd been doing for the past two years, which wasn't all that much, and after the body was removed and the floor was cleaned Eagle started to jump up and down in boredom. Yes, in boredom... such a shocking thing coming from him... Yassen said his goodbyes - a mere nod to us guys and a hug for Cub - he left by "vanishing" into the shadows without a sound to be heard.

Actually I want to know how a young girl can be such good friends with such a dangerous assassin, it beats me...

For some weird reason Cub seemed to be smiling when she thought we weren't looking. I really want to know why, but couldn't be bothered to ask.

And then Eagle finally found something interesting enough for him to stop bouncing...

Talking.

"EAGLE! WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!" And finally Fox has snapped.

"You shut up!"

"I haven't said anything and seriously if you don't shut up right now I will make you!"

"NO!" This is getting funny.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST QUIET THE FUCK DOWN!" Yelled a muffled voice from the hut next to theirs.

"NO!" Both Fox, Eagle and, for some reason Snake, called back.

"THEN TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!"

"DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" Yet again, Snake.

"THAT'S IT I'M COMING OVER THERE!" Pause... then there was a slam of a door and hurried, angry foot steps. The door burst open and my breath hitched.

There, standing in front of our one and only exit was Bear, the leader of L-unit. He took his time to glare at each and every one of us for a few seconds before his gaze slid over to Snake. "So, Smart Ass, anything else you have to say?" He was concentrating so much on Snake he didn't see Cub move off her bed and into the shadows to sneak up behind him.

"Yeah I do actually... behind you." Snake said simply, trying in vain to keep a straight face.

"What?"

"_Behind_ you." He said, pointing at the space behind Bear.

While this was going on Cub moved out of the shadows and blew on Bears neck which made him instantly turn to see who it was, but Cub had already ducked out of view. Bear took a step forward without looking down and tripped over Cubs leg, somehow managing to land flat on his back. He turned his head to view his attacker but instead he could only stare, dumbstruck. You see, the problem was that Cub had been all ready for bed and so she had her wig off and her long, pretty blond hair was flowing gently over her angelic shoulders and framing her pale, slightly flushed face... _great_ now I'm just going on about her looks... oh god I think I'm becoming obsessed... that's sad... anyway, Bear didn't know that Cub was in fact female so he instantly sat up, still staring at her and blinking.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked still staring but blinking at her.

"I'm your worst nightmare...Boo." Her blank face slowly grew a smirk before she stood up leaning over Bear, who looked as if he was going to shit himself. "Well are you going to go now?" She asked him pointing to the door.

"Yeah... um... I'm going now..." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the door. When Cub raised an eyebrow he quickly got up and ran out the door. Satisfied Cub straightened her stance and smiled at me.

"Who new I could scare a full grown man like that... Yay!"

"Well don't do it too much, the SAS might run out of soldiers!" Fox said in a matter of fact way.

"That was pretty scary, though..." Trust Eagle to say that.

"Yeah..." I said slowly, staring at Cub who had just plonked down on her bunk and was now acting as a starfish with her eyes closed.

**Alex Rider/Cub's POV**

All through today I've noticed that Wolf kept staring at me. My guesses are that I look really stupid or from what he said when we first met that I look hot... I don't know which one was worse... although, when I think about it, he does have good muscle structure... and a pretty damn sexy face... and hmm, I guess he smells really nice, like spice, ginger and cinnamon... yum. Great now I'm hungry. Stupid Wolf and his good smell!

I rolled over so I could see the idiot and eventually I drifted into the world of sleep.

_I opened my eyes to a large bedroom, decorated the way I would have but it was also mixed with someone else's style. _

_There was unfamiliar warmth against my back but closing my eyes I turned around to snuggle into whatever it was. When my hand touched bare skin my eyes snapped open to see Wolf looking at me with a smile on his face. His strong arms moved so they were around me and he pulled me into a soft kiss which seemed to go on forever, so soft and sweet I forgot to breath, ignoring the black dots that slowly clouded my vision... I felt like I was dying because Wolf kissed me._

My eyes snapped open, my hands instantly going to my face. Breathing hard, I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing slowly.

I looked around the room until my eyes landed on Wolf's sleeping body. Looking at his closed eyes I realised something, I realised that I liked him. But really that dream was starting to freak me out.

Once again looking at his face I slowly drifted off to sleep, this time with no Wolf dreams.

In fact I was quiet amazed to have a nice, peaceful, long and... Well boring sleep. No dreams or nightmares or whatever the hell that was before.

**A/N: I am having a bit of trouble with the next chapter, everything I right just dose not go with the plot that I have, so it may take me a little longer to update. But on the bright side I have the fifth and sixth chapter written. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and also my great friend Edwina for betaing this story. So until next time. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter- Breakfast, Lunch and what the hell Snake!**


	3. AN: I feel really bad for writing this!

SORRY SORRY SORRY Authors note (I Hate authors notes so sorry)

Ok so as you can see this is not a new chapter, I'm extremely sorry about that. Writing one of these was something that I promised myself I would never do. Unfortunately circumstance have not let it be that way.

Firstly I have written the chapter its on its way. I have also written half of the next two chapters and finished the sixth chapter and the seventh chapter.

Unfortunately there was a issue, the chapter was meant to be done by the weekend, but my beta who is a very good friend has another of our good friends staying with her as she was kicked out on the weekend.

Secondly the writing of the chapter was delayed due to the very big exams were had before the holidays, thank god for holidays other wise it would have been a bit longer before this chapter was finished. Massive writers block also did not help.

So in conclusion I feel dirty and bad for having write one of these when I could be writing another chapter, which I am doing as soon as this is posted.

The chapter should be up by the end of the week. As we have to help out our friend.

PLEASE EXCUSE THE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR.


	4. Snake, chocolate & coffee

**Sorry about this chapter being late, now I will go on about how I had writers block, then about all the assessments and trial exams we had in preparation for my school certification, which is the big test we have to do to complete year 10 and to go on to year 11 and 12. But the oh so great thing is that we are the last year to ever have to do it. Note the sarcasm. Anyway I personally feel that this is not one of the best chapters that have been written, but it will have to do. Thanks for putting up with me and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it.**

**Now for the all important Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Alex Rider. Oh and thanks to everyone who gave me ideas and helped me with this chapter. You're all lifesavers.**

**Snake, chocolate & coffee**

**Wolfs P.O.V.**

Wolf was the first to wake up the next morning. He was not in a good mood. Wolf always needed his morning coffee, but the cook said there was none left for breakfast that day. K unit were telling him that the cook was so scared he was shaking. Sitting up he looked around the room to see all of his team mates still asleep, but this was a problem seeing as it was 5:45 in the morning. Just as he was finishing checking that everything was ok, his eyes fell onto the sleeping form of cub. She looked so peaceful while asleep, her hair framed her face making it look even _more_ angelic if that was even possible. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Finishing getting dressed he checked the time, cursing when he realised it was 5:53 already. Still annoyed that there would be no coffee waiting for him, he went to wake up the others. First was snake, all it took to wake him was to shake him. Wolf then moved onto fox and cub, who both woke up the same as snake. Knowing it would waste time to try waking eagle the same way, he flipped his bed and yelled that if he was not ready in two minutes he would be running the assault course first and not be stopping. Needless to say he was the first out the door.

**I have no idea what P.O.V. This is**

Bear was the first to spot the k-unit as they walked into the mess hall, thankfully no one noticed that he shivered at the site of them. K-unit lined up get to the morning mush that they called breakfast before seating themselves down at the table that was left for them every day. They ate in silence, knowing better than to say anything while wolf was still waking up without his coffee, that was until..."Chocolate coffee is scary, it's not natural. Like sweet and sour sauce." Snake said suddenly. The others just looked at him. Wolf was the first to speak, "What the hell snake, what are you talking about? What's chocolate, or sweet and sour sauce got to do with anything and," he growled this bit, "don't talk about coffee." He was looking at Snake as if he had two heads. But Snake was not looking at Wolf. He was too busy looking at Cub who had fallen to the ground with laughter. Wolf stopped growling and smiled at this, this being the first time she had shown any emotion since Yassen's visit, when she was awake that is.

They finished their mush that was classified as food, and were about to leave when the Sargent walked in.

"Gentlemen," he smiled, "Some good news... well, not really, you shall all be doing the assault course in the next ten minutes, so you better all be there in the next five minutes or I'll bin you. Got it men?" He yelled this part before walking out.

No one moved at first, then as it set in there was a sudden scramble of chairs. Everyone was trying to be the first out in front of the course.

K-unit was the fourth team to go, this meant they had five teams behind them so they couldn't do anything to hold anyone up. Of course… something just had to go wrong.

**Cubs (Alex's) P.O.V.**

We were at the zip wire part of the course when it happened. The whole of k unit had already gone and I was last. I was half way down, just over the deep part of the lake when there was a jolt and I was left dangling. Someone at the start of the zip-wire had pulled the rope, pricks I bet it was bear. I had two choices: one, stay there for as long as I could and stop everyone causing more problems than necessary or let go now. So I let go, but my body decided then would be a good time for me to faint.

**K-unit P.O.V.**

We were all waiting for Cub to follow us, she was half way down when suddenly she stopped. It took all of a minute for us to see what she was going to do, but something wasn't right with the way she landed. Wolf was the first to start on a run for the lake. Only after another minute had gone by did we realise what had just transpired. We all ran to go and help but by the time we got there wolf was already swimming back with a limp form that was cub. When he could stand he walked out of the lake holding cub in his arms bridle style. To make matters worse she had gone into the lake with short hair and looking like a bit of a boy. But now she has come out of the lake with her long hair hanging over wolf's arm, her clothes soaking wet and tightly fitted to her form. This was going to be hard to explain.

**That's the end of this chapter, I hope to have the nex****t chapter up soon, in two weeks****.****I****t****'****s going to be before a mission and the mission its self hopefully, I may make it two chapters though. But for now see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is unbelievably late** **but it is here now**. _**this is important **__**this is the unedited version! Here in Australia we are on summer holidays and my beta just got back from Tassy, so she is editing now. **_**just so you know spelling and grammar are not my thing I'm terrible at them. **

**OH and Happy New year to everyone and I hope you all had a great Christmas or holiday time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the other characters.**

In the Infirmary

Wolf was pacing the small room as Fox and Eagle Sat in the hard chairs, Snake was helping the medics.

"Wolf would you just sit down, pacing will not make Cub any better." Mumbled Fox halfheartedly.

Suddenly there was a yell from behind the door, that sounded very feminine and very angry.

"Watch where you stick those things, I'm fine, so leave me alone."

The three men, jumped up and barged into the room. The two medics that had been helping to clean the cuts and check for a concussion gave snake a nod as if to say that it was all ok before leaving the room. Thankfully they closed the door behind them.

"So cub are you going to tell us why you fainted today?" Snake asked pleasantly.

Cub blushed faintly before answering "you don't want to know why. You don't need to know why, because it will not happen again" she then whispered hoping that no one would hear her "hopefully"

Wolf growled "don't be silly Cub this is important, we want to make sure that you will be ok in the future."

" fine I'll tell you but don't say that I didn't warn you if you don't like that answer. It's just my time of mouth, you know when all you want is chocolate and something to bash or kill." she said with a glint in her eye that made them all shiver.

At least they all had the decency to blush at the reason, this was one subject that they just weren't equip it handle or understand. They all mumbled as Snake went to see if cub was allowed to leave yet.

" guys stop being babies, ok just don't touch my chocolate or get on my bad side for the next few days ok." they all nodded. When Eagle exclaimed "you had and still have chocolate that you hid from us. You are so mean" he pouted at the end of the sentence.

Snake came back just after that, "you have the all clear to leave when ever you wish cub."

"great," she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed "lets get out of here and I think to dinner. Am I right?" they nodded and left her to change in to a dry uniform. There was no point in hiding the fact that she was a girl, now that half if not all the camp saw what happened.

When we arrived at the mess hall it was an almost instantaneous silence, fell over all the men. The others stopped at the door, but I was hungry and used to the looks that were pointed my way. I kept on walking, the others followed my lead joining we with sitting down for the mush that was our dinner. By this time every one in the mess were gossiping like a bunch of girls. One man who had, enough of all the stupid stories, got up and made his way over to us.

"so it's not because your rich daddy wants you toughen up, is it that's not the reason your here. No I think its because daddy always wanted a boy and he has is you isn't it." he said seriously "daddy didn't want you so he sent you here to be a pain in the ass for us." he spat.

"go away Bear, and shut the hell up."wolf growled.

"or what the little princess here will beat me up or something" mimed sarcasticly.

Lets just say that was not the right thing to say. I do not take pleasure in what happened next but it happened and that is that matters.

"did you just call me a princess, NO ONE call's me that not even Tom and he is like a brother to me, you son of a Bit..." no one heard me finish as I lunged at the offending solider. Every one watched on unable to move due to shock. Fox was the first to act when the cries of pain were most definitely not mine. He grabbed me around the middle and dragged me of Bear, who lay on the floor unable to stand from a well place kick to the family jewels. Lets just say that no one bothered me after that incident as when I finely calmed down I walked over and said as sincerely as I could " I really sorry I have no idea what came over me. So sorry about that." then promptly skipped out of the mess hall while singing Another one bits the dust*.

The week went rather quickly, no one bothered her after the incident in the mess hall. So it was all good. Tonight they were doing a night time, parachute jump that MI6 said she was not allowed to do, but the Sargent said she could still go up just to see what it was like. Witch brings us to this current point of time in the lump.

Everyone had jumped apart from her and wolf who was just standing there looking out, why was he just standing there? Did he want to be binned? She looked around and saw that no one had noticed yet, but if he did not jump in the next minuet he would be out. So she did the only thing she knew. Slowly she stood up and moved to where he was standing. She grabbed his hand. Wolf turned to look at her wondering what she was doing, suddenly she kissed him, wolf was so raped up in the kiss that he did not even notice when she let go of his hand and pulled back ever so slightly, but he did notice when she whispered "good luck" his mind going at a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what she meant, when he fell out of the plain.

It had taken fifteen seconds for all of this to happen and it was lucky it did not take longer. Because just then the tecnition came back.

"what do you think you are doing?" he yelled over the noise.

" nothing, just looking" trying to sound innocent.

Back at MI6

"our mole at Beacons has just informed me of some very interesting...shall we say developments."

"And what exactly are the developments, that you feel the need to call me here for, sir?"

"It seems Alex had developed feelings towards a solider, that mission that we were going to send Agent Bower and L unit on. Pull them, instead send Alex and K unit."

"yes sir."

"oh and Crawley" Blunt called

"yes sir"

"Don't tell Jones about this. She is not to know under any circumstance. Do you understand this is just between you and I...Ok, off the record in other words"

" yes Sir I understand." Crawly nodded his head to show his understanding.

Blunt then went back to his work a clear indication that it was time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it not my best but this is it. <strong>

* **As you can tell I love queen the rule and i could not resist putting this in. Its just so Alex! **


End file.
